twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Angelo Ciro
Angelo Ciro was a original vampire-werewolf hybrid making him easily the strongest supernatural out there his supernatural talent is to take in supernatural talent and his rivals talent is to take and evolve them. For over 3000 years him and his family were locked in coffins more beuatifull than the blossom that serounds it, it has more grandure than the pyrimids of egypt. He is the brother of: dia. He has used his power many times during the great war, he has whiped out an entire coven of 100 by himself. 'History' Early Life Angelo was born in an ancient city called valire, to the North of Valmatia, in the middle of the Atlantic sea at the time of 8000 BCE (before the common era). He was transformed at the age of 18 this is also his perpetual age and was thought of as a god by those around him. In the mid ice age he was a god, or atleast treated as such, among thousands of mortals that would sacrifice the blood of there people, like the aztecs did many years later. he turned 100 warriors only 2 of them had abilities but he fed from there abilities and learnt to control them like a sword: the ability to controle the teperature of a 50 yard radius and to controle the 'kadarogo elements' of: earthquakes, tsunamis, volcano eruptions and tornadoes. he went to war with the a vampire coven from the mountains of rudakia (Russia), Angelo coused a earthuake and split the coven in half; then summoned lava to engulf the enemy. He then disposed of all the vampires he had created. Then he turned a vampire werewolf hybrid but they betrayed him and as a punishment he had him killed and ripped his bones out for armour and wore his fur as a hybrid skin cloak. Now the end of the ice age instead of loved and adored he was feared but so long as his power remained unchallenged he was fine. They still gave him sacrifices but now they gave him 'favour' seekers, and diplomats few of the favour seekers were turned down, they had never turned down a diplomat. It was the begining of the great vampire wars fought between: *Kashedan *Didanda *Myoso *Tagara *Didala *Benoji *Godafew *Ugasa Diplomats were not few in those days bringing gold, jewels, silver and most important blood. In the first 300 year the benoji, myoso didala and kashedan clans were destroyed but 3 new covens came into the mix: twa twar, digoda nidj by the 1000 year only 12 survived out of the 32 they were called ancient relics of the days of blood shed. In the year 1000 BC he was put in a coffin and is waiting to be revived like the prophecy states: "In the dark one shall rise, that has tasted the fruit of there demise, in that darkness they were born, until human lips blew on a horn, un dalah deliah mabehne digordalis" He will rise and taste the fruits of human blood once again, so many believe he should be kept 'dead' aro is not one of them. 'Twilight ' He lived in atlantis and had a baby dragon. 'New Moon' The dragon has grown in size and Angelo made a trade, Chelsea, Alec and Jane for a dragon. But they declined. 'Eclipse' He was there when him the cullens and the shape-shifters chased victoria and helped them defeat the newborns with his dragon. 'Breaking Dawn' He was on the side of the cullens during the confruntation. 'Appearance' He is descibed as being tall and handsom, even more so then a vampire this is because he is a hybrid. he is 6.ft 4 with pale skin, muscular, with beautifull features that made you feel sad when you looked away, the basic description of tall and handsome. he has light brown head hair and dark brown eyebrows, with red eyes. his physique is well built. One person has ever seen him hunt they described it: He stood still and took in the scents around him hazel, moss and animal blood. he shot through the forest like an arrow and leaped onto the animal, it was a jaguar. its trying to scratch him to no avail. he bites its throat and the deed is done. He has a particular scent: hazel, sunlight, and apricats. 'Personality ' He is thought to be kind and very thoughtfull but when the need arrises he becomes a tactical master mind able to think through the most unfriendly situations, as seen through the very fact he survived the great wars. He is honest and noble, this is seen when he saves his family form death by a vampire or werewolf, on request of his mother. He is most of the time silent and toughtfull. Abilities He has killed hundreds with his abilities he has destroyed an entire country in a battle. Category:Characters Category:New characters Category:Original Vampires Category:Children of the Moon Category:Hybrid Type Category:Romanian Coven Category:Vampires With Special Abilities Category:Males